Something New-redo
by VampireGirl2.0
Summary: A redo of my first book Something New which turned out utterly wrong. A Sizzy story from Simon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Thank you for reading this story. This is my very first Fan Fiction and I am so excited. I hope you like this story as much as I do. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 1**

So much has changed in the past weeks. Everything I've known from Dungeons and Dragons is real. Vampires and werewolves. Faeries and warlocks. Demons and angels. Good and evil. Life and death. War and hate.

I flop down on my bed and mope. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, moping. The one girl I want is so far out of reach it's almost comical. "Ha," I laugh out of spite for myself and the stupid fucking laws. Shadowhunters can't date Downworlders. _But Alec has Magnus_ , I argue with myself, there's got to be a loophole the Clave hasn't

thought of. But of course I'm too weak and stupid to think of one. Everyone thinks of me as the weak little mundane that would follow Clary everywhere she went. Nobody respects my new vampire powers. I'm looked down upon even by Valentine who isn't even capable of loving his own daughter. _Izzy dated Meliorn_ , I argued again. As soon as I thought of her name, an empty black hole opened in my chest. Izzy. Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. I fell in love as soon as she kissed me, before I turned into a rat and was almost killed by a hotel full of vampires. Oh, don't get me wrong, I know I could never have a chance with a girl like that. I close my eyes and think of her perfect curves. Her long smooth hair. Her wide brown eyes hardened with hate for demon-kind. I feel a pain in my lip and a tingling in my gums. My fang teeth are coming out. I need to feed.

"Simon, honey," mom calls, "Dinner!"

"Hang on a sec mom," I reply. My lip is starting to bleed.

"Come sit down young man, or I'm taking away your Xbox!"

"Mom, I'm on the phone with Clary!"

"Oh that's nice sweetie, you two never hang out anymore."

"Yeah, she's picking me up in ten minutes," I lie as I start dialling Clary's number. She picks up on the second ring.

"Simon this better be good I'm out shopping with Izzy."

"I have a major problem regarding mom, fangs, blood, and vegetarian enchiladas."

"Sounds like quite the predicament," Clary deadpans.

"I assure you, it is. Can you pick me up?" I can hear Izzy saying no in the background. I must be on speaker.

"Izzy will be pissed," she answers.

"Clary, please?"

"Be ready in ten minutes," Clary decides and I hear Isabelle groan.

"Thanks-" I begin to say but she had already hung up.

"Clary's picking me up in, like, ten minutes," I tell my mom as I dash outside. I don't hear what she has to say in response because Luke's truck roars up to the curb in front of my house. Clary looks tiny behind the wheel of the big truck. In the front seat I see Izzy fingering her seraph blade. I gulp, hoping she doesn't plan on hunting any vampires tonight.

"Ladies," I greet them.

"In the back, vamp," responds Izzy and I dutifully open the door to the back seat,"This had better be fucking important or I will cut your throat." I quickly explained what had happened and Clary sighs.

"You need to tell your mom that you're a vampire," says Clary.

"It's not that easy," I sigh, "Most of the other vampires don't live at home. A lot of them don't even have a family. I'm the only one who still lives with my mom. I'm not even legal and I never will be so I can't move out. I will never age." Clary looks over at me with dull, tired eyes. Eyes that have already seen too much. I send her a pleading glance.

"I don't want to talk about it now," Clary says as she steps on the gas. "Luke's in Idris meeting with the Clave and he took my mom with him. He isn't at the apartment so you can crash there. Izzy do you wanna sleep over too?"

"Um...sure, I guess. I have a bottle of wine in my bag," she says gesturing to her oversized tote bag. That earns incredulous stares from both me and Clary. "What?" Izzy defends, "In case of an emergency!"

"What exactly qualifies as an emergency?" I smirk.

"Right now's a good a time as any," she responds. Her tone has lightened up and she no longer sounds like she's going to murder me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and viewed this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

When we arrive at the dimly lit apartment the girls go off to Clary's room and I go to the poorly furnished guest bedroom across the hall. I can hear the girls talking and laughing. All of a sudden, Izzy curses, "Oh shit, we forgot cups." _So they really were going to drink the wine_ , I thought.

"Can't we just drink out of the bottle?" Asks Clary.

"Clary we might kill demons for a living but we aren't _complete_ barbarians," Isabelle responds.

"Fine," Clary counters, "I'll go get some cups. What's Alec doing? I'm just wondering."

"Alec is at Magnus' house." Izzy answers.

"Ooohhhh, doing what?" Responds Clary mischievously.

"You don't want to know." Izzy shudders. Clary leaves the room. My fang teeth are coming back out and I groan in pain as she walks past.

"Simon?" She peeks into the room gradually opening up the door. "Are you okay-oh, oh shut you're thirsty." She moves toward me and instinctively my nostrils flare.

"No, don't come any closer Clary, I don't know my own strength," I whimper weakly. She looks terrified that I would even think of killing her. When you're a vampire, you don't think about killing your family and friends. You don't think of anything other than the constant itching thirst. I am not like other vampires. I have family and I have friends and I need to think and protect them. She turns around and I catch a whiff of her hair. I dig my fingernails into my sweaty palms and I brace myself, fighting against my instinct. I'm so weak and scared of myself when I say, "Go, Clary." She disappears into the other room.

"Where are the cups Clary?" Asks Izzy, clearly annoyed.

"Izzy, Simon's thirsty." Clary says quietly, ignoring Izzy's comment.

"So get him some-oh. Oh shit, this isn't good. I am NOT sleeping in a house with a thirsty vampire." They whisper back and forth for a while. At least, it seems like a while.

"I'll be right back, Clary." Says Isabelle in a stressed tone.

"But Izzy..."

"No buts. Give me the key so I can get back in."

"Okay," Clary responds sounding small and fragile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's about two hours later when Izzy comes back and I'm famished. Clary's soft snores lilt from the other room. Izzy tiptoes in and peeks into the other room to make sure Clary's sleeping. She swiftly turns into my room holding a gallon milk carton filled with blood. "Simon," she whispers hoarsely. I manage a feeble moan. She flicks on the light and I hiss like the vampires in the movies.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I sputter. My heightened vampire senses allow me to be blinded by a little light. I must've sounded pissed because she flinches back. She quickly regains her composure and rolls her eyes. I feel kind of guilty for scaring her. The guilt must show on my face because her expression softens. My gaze turns back to the blood. My fangs are out again but I try to keep them hidden. I don't want to scare the love of my life away.

"You didn't-" I start.

"No Simon, I did not kill a human. Or a Downworlder," she quickly adds in,"Even though Meliorn deserves it."

"Then what-?"

"I killed a few pigeons in Central Park."

"Oh," I respond. "What did you do with the bodies?"

"An animal escaped the zoo," She says winking. I laugh and her face brightens. I must still look deader than usual because she sits on the end of the bed and shoves the carton of blood in my face. "Drink," she says. I obediently gulp down the blood. A look of relief passes over Izzy's face. The color has flooded over my face. My headache is gone and I no longer feel like I might pass out info don't eat someone. The pigeon blood has a gamey, dirty flavor like demon blood but I drink it gratefully.

"I'm glad you're okay," she says playing with her braid,"I thought we had killed you for sure this time." I smile. My face hardens.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," I apologize.

"It's fine, really," she insists. Suddenly she looks around the room, embarrassed that she's seeing me in just my boxers.

"I'm sorry, is my paleness blinding you?" I ask jokingly. Izzy blushes an even deeper shade of crimson.

"It's not that it's-it's...um, I should go." She moves toward the door. I jump out of bed and grab her hand. She turns toward me, surprised.

"No, stay," I plead, "I want some company." I gently pull her back to the bed. She looks at me warily. Once she decides I'm not interested in her homicide, she starts peeling off her black shadowhunter gear revealing a light purple tank top and black and white exercise shorts. She takes her hair down and it shimmers around her like a jet black curtain. It is in this moment when I'm simultaneously shrugging into a "Yes I'm With The Band" T-Shirt and staring at her undeniable beauty that I realize that Izzy, fierce, brave Izzy looks so small and fragile. Like just one kiss, one touch might shatter her, break her forever. I can no longer deny myself. I am in love with her. I realize that before I was just going through the motions of life. Living in an empty shell of myself. It is only right here, right now that I feel truely alive.

I sit down on the edge of the bed next to her and look into her eyes. "Tell me a story," I say breathlessly. It is so easy to forget right now. So easy to forget what I am and what she is.

"Like a Cinderella type story?" Izzy asks.

"No, a Shadowhunter story." She rummages through her brain and picks the first one that comes to mind. The night of Max's death.

"Okay..." She starts shakily but she then warms up to the story describing the tragedy in full details. She explains what she was doing at the time and swears by the angel that she didn't need Jace to kill Sebastian, no, Jonathon. That she could've killed him herself. When she finishes she looks up at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, you know," I start, wishing I didn't bring this up. "Max," I said, continuing, "He was a good kid. He would've been a great Shadowhunter." She gives me a small smile. Her tears threaten to spill over. "I mean it. It's not fair that he had to die." A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it off. Remaining silent, she she buries her head in my shoulder and starts sobbing.

"If I had paid more attention to him," she cries, "It wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that," I console, "None of this was your fault. Sebastian was a monster. Literally, he was a demon!" She laughs, tears shining in her eyes, and looks up at me. She puts her arms around my neck and I can't help but feel that all is right with the world.


	4. Chapter 4

And then she is kissing me. Not a long kiss but it's enough take my heart jump and my brain stutter. Turning on my side, I trace the intricate runes on her back. I cup her face in my hand and kiss her. Gently at first but then I really go for it. Deeper, harder, rougher. You can't break fierce Isabelle. You can't break a Lightwood. Her tongue grazes my lip begging for entry. I allow it. My hand is on her back, fingering her bra clasp wondering if I should undo it or not. She gives a little moan from the back of her throat that I can only take as a yes. I clasp her bra. Her hand traces my stomach, reaching up my shirt until she pulls it off. I hug her closer to me. Close enough for both of our bodies to melt together. For a moment we live among the stars. Then I go back down to Earth where I'm here in Luke's tiny Manhattan apartment kissing Isabelle Lightwood. A Shadowhunter. I'm basically spitting in the Clave's face but I don't care. I tug off her shirt and toss it, knocking over a lamp. We fall asleep like that. Arm in arm. Lip locked. Melting together like one outstanding being. There is only us in the universe, and we are the sun.

 **Sorry this chapter's so short. Only one chapter to go. I'm looking for a beta reader so please PM me if you are interested. Thank you to all my viewers, followers and favoriters. Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When we wake up I stare down at the peaceful, silent from of Isabelle Lightwood. _What happened?_ I ask myself. I think back to last night and everything floods back to me. I slept with Izzy. I catch the scent of bacon and eggs and I check the time. It's eleven o'clock. We slept in. I crawl out of bed and shrug into a T-Shirt and a pair of Luke's old sweatpants. I bang my knee on the bureau and cry out in pain. She stirs in the bed. I sit down next to her and she slowly sits up. She looks at me with those wide brown eyes and smiles. "The bitch has awoken!" I announce a little too loudly. "Seriously, I thought you died!"

"Yeah," she replies sheepishly, "I sleep like the dead."

"Actually," I smile wanly,"I do."

A look of confusion passes over her face, quickly replaced by embarrassment. "I didn't mean it that way-I mean...ummm...I forgot, you know, about the not alive thing-"

"It's okay," I reply cutting her off, "I forget sometimes too." She slides out of bed soundlessly and I follow. I'm surprised by how achy I am and I almost fall over. She must feel the same way because she stretches a little and winches. I rub circles on her back and we walk out of the room stiffly. _So this is what the walk of shame feels like_ , I think, _I feel like a jackass and nobody's even watching._ We walk into the kitchen and we're greeted by two mischievous stares, both from Clary and Luke. Yes, Luke. The one who's supposed to be in Idris staying with Amatis' house until tomorrow night.

"Luke!" I say somewhat surprised.

"Simon," the werewolf responds gravely. He is obviously feigning seriousness and so is Clary. I decide to go along with their little act.

"You know something don't you," I pry.

"I decided to surprise Clary and come back early so I could see her in the morning. I come home and my apartment is full of hormone ridden teenagers. I knew something was going on, I was a boy once too you know, anyway, I checked on Clary and she was out cold. I heard noises coming from across the hall and there you are. Making out. With Izzy. In my house." He doesn't sound mad, I decide.

"Simon, I don't have to give you the sex talk do I?" Izzy has turned beet red and Clary pulls her away.

"No!" I gag much too quickly, "We didn't-" Luke just looks at me. "We did," I admit.

"Good job, man!" Luke says clapping me on the shoulder. "Now, who wants eggs?" He shouts to the girls.

 **Alright, I realize there were some technical difficulties going on with this story. Many thanks to BlueFireAngel for pointing them out. i just tried to fix them and it might take a while to update. If it doesn't work, keep your eye out for a new version that (hopefully) doesn't have this problem. Please comment or PM me if the whole story doesn't show up. I can't wait to share the whole story with you! Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


End file.
